My invention relates to an improvement in putters better handling the forces involved in putting a golf ball.
Putters can have various characteristics. I consider it important to achieve the following characteristics in a putter:
(a) To obtain the look of a heel shafter putter with an unobstructed view of the sight line, rather than the view associated with a center shafted putter. PA1 (b) To reduce unwanted torques that occur during accelerations and decelerations during the stroke of a putter so that the golfer will have less forces to deal with in bringing the club head back to the golf ball for impact. PA1 (c) To perfect a club that will more efficiently absorb a portion of the energy during the golf club swing and will redirect the energy to the golf ball during impact so as to provide a smoother transition of the golf ball from its stationary position to its final free roll. PA1 (d) To provide a sighting system that will better enable the golfer to orient the club head before and during the swing. PA1 (e) To perfect a putter that is geometrically clean of features that would tend to distort or to distract the attention from the sight and the golf ball. PA1 (f) To provide a club that will permit adjustment of club weight without distorting the total balance of the club.
It is an objective of my invention to devise a putter that has the foregoing desirable features. Another objective is to attach the lower end of the shaft to the toe end of the club head in a concealed manner and in a manner permitting some flexing between the lower portion of the shaft and the heel end of the club head. Another objective is to provide a suitable method of manufacturing such a club and method of shaft-head attachment.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional advantages and objectives thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.